The Return of the Italians
by shaleahsweety
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Vulturi decided to come back? Wonder what ever happened after Breaking Dawn? Here's my interpretation. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of Happiness

The Return of the Italians

By Shaleahsweety

A N: I know that everyone has probably tried to do something for the aftermath of Breaking Dawn, but I wonder what would happen if the Vulturi decided to come back. Well, this is my first fanfic ever so please review and review and review some more. I need them to know where to go with it. Suggestions are welcome as well.

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of Happiness

"Bella?" Edward called as I slipped inside.

"It's me, Edward." I said in my singing voice. He was at my side in less than half a second. He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me and I returned his smile. "Miss me?" I asked teasingly.

"I always do," he joked running his fingers along the length of my jaw. A tingle ran down my spine and, as always, I wanted him to continue with his exploration of my body. I smiled.

"Where's Nessy?" I asked. Alice and the others were still shocked at how casually I used her once much hated nickname now. Edward smiled.

"She's sleeping. She tried to stay awake to see you home, but I think all the running she did with Jacob might have made her exhausted." He chuckled and then picked me up and carried me off to our bedroom.

I giggled as he kissed me passionately and ran his fingers over my now naked body. He'd ripped the satin dress right off of me as soon as he'd closed the door. He smiled and looked at me pleadingly.

"Do you think you could show me the things you love most about me?"

I smiled widely, I knew what he meant.

"sure, but it'll cost you." I smiled teasingly at him.

He chuckled, a deep low and throaty sound.

"What did you have in mind?"

I had a feeling he already knew, but he pretended to act surprised when I pressed myself closer to him and kissed him. I kissed his lips, his neck, his chest, his stomach-- and he shuttered. I laughed softly and ran my fingers slowly down the plains of his smooth body. He shuttered again. I looked up at him, right in his eyes. I lifted my shield, much easier to do now than the first time I'd done it. I showed him all the times we'd ever made love, every detail of it that I had taken in. I showed him the way his kisses made me feel. I showed him what he did to me when he touched me. I showed him our honeymoon again. I remembered to myself that he'd really loved that part. He kissed me, gentley at first, then more and more fierce. I held on tight to my shield as we made love so that he could see everything from my point of view.

He'd told me later on that night that it drove him crazy when I did that.

"Do you like that?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

"Everything you do drives me crazy." He said in an exact copy of my sexy voice with a lower more velvet quality to it.

"Really!?" I asked in mock surprise. "Well, I should do everything more deliberately then." He chuckled at my fained astonishment. He kissed me and we stopped talking for the rest of the night.

When the sun rose in the sky the next morning, I decided, seeing as I still knew how to cook, that I'd make breakfast and surprise Charlie with a visit from Nessy and I so that Edward could go hunt. When I suggested this to him, Edward smiled.

"I don't need to hunt at the moment. I've already been. While you were gone, I spent the day with Nessy and Jacob. We went for a short trip to the mountains and we hunted a few mountain lions. I think I'll go with you and Nessy to Charlie's instead." He smiled at me and I nodded in agreement, temporarily at a loss for words as he dazzled me. I still haven't gotten over how amazingly beautiful he was. I just couldn't grasp the fact that I was still all he wanted. Even now that I was a glorious immortal too. It just didn't seem sensible.

I smiled back at him and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. I ran to the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello," he answered sleepily on the other end.

"Dad? How would you like it if Edward Nessy and I came over and I made you breakfast? It'd be just like old times. Does that sound good?" I asked timidly, not wanting to intrude on any other plans he might have had.

"Bells," he said with a smile in his voice. "You have no idea how good that sounds. I'd love it. How is Edward? Is he doing ok?" I was pleased to see that Charlie seemed to have taken a liking to Edward now, or at least no longer hated him.

"Edward's great. He's excited to see everyone again. It'll be good to see you dad. Sorry it's been so long since our last visit. We'll be there as soon as Nessy wakes up." Just then, Nessy came up beside me with her shocking smile on her face.

"Grandpa?" she'd asked me softly so that only Edward and I could hear. I smiled at her and nodded. She giggled. She danced in to her little bedroom and was back in seconds in a little light blue dress. It was clear that she'd inherited Alice's fashion sense. I smiled at her. She giggled again and smiled back.

"Sure bells. We'll see you soon then?" Charlie said. I couldn't help but notice the plural.

"Yeah. We? Is Sue there?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She's here. We…uh…well, Bells. We sort of…got married." He said nervously.

I squealed, "Married! Dad that's great! I'm so happy for you!" He chuckled. I laughed too. "We'll see you guys in a little bit." I hung up the phone and smiled down at Nessy. She smiled back at me. She was getting so tall now.

I turned to Edward who was standing in the hallway looking at me with an odd expression on his face. 'What's wrong,' I thought as I walked toward him. He saw the look on my face and motioned for me to come with him in to the bedroom. We closed the door behind us so that Nessy would know that Mommy and Daddy were having an important conversation. It really isn't hard for her to grasp things like that. I took Edwards hand.

"Alice is coming," he said in a strained tone.

"What? What did she see?" I asked my voice almost panicked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it looks like we might be in trouble, again." He said in a harsh tone that told me exactly what he'd meant.

I flinched as I asked, "The Vulturi? Are they coming for us again? Why? What have we done this time?" I panicked as I ran in to the closet and dressed in a simple cotton dress that was pink with a slightly lacey him.

Edward watched my expression as he spoke, "It seems that someone told them that we were talking to humans and spending time with them as if they weren't a danger to us. They think that we're telling Charlie our secret. I don't know how we can prove otherwise. Aero isn't coming with them. It's Allic, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. It seems that the Ancients don't feel the need to be here for the destruction of the Cullen's." He said the last sentence with anger, maybe even frustration. I flinched.

'What were we going to do?' I wondered as I opened the door to our bedroom and there, on the couch in our living room, sat Alice with her hands on her face and her eyes tightly shut. I gritted my teeth.

"Alice?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and then she regained composure.

"I need you and Edward to bring Nessy and come to the main house. And hurry!" she added as she got up and ran out the door. I scooped up Nessy, out of lingering habit, and we ran as fast as we could.


	2. Chapter 2: Terrified

The Return of the Italians:

Chapter 2: Terrified

"What's happening, Mama!?" Renesmee screamed the question in my head as we ran towards the big white house. There was lots of panic there. I could see the way Alice looked sitting on our couch in my head and knew that it was Renesmee letting me know she understands that something bad is about to, or might happen.

"We'll be ok, Nessy. Don't worry," I told her. The need to say as little as possible kicked in before I could even stop it. I knew that I wanted her to know, but it wouldn't be fair to tell her anything when we're not supposed to know yet. At least, that's what I told myself.

We arrived shortly after that at the familiar big white house. I sprinted inside and slid over to the couch and sat next to Jake. He looked at me with a question in his eyes and I handed Nessy over to him. She smiled and relaxed into his arms. I smiled too in spite of myself. She pressed her hand to his forehead.

"No, Nessy. If your mom didn't tell you anything yet, then I can't tell you anything either. I'm sure you'll find out soon. That's why she brought you hear, so you can hear what's happening," he told her, when she had apparently asked him the same thing she'd just asked me. I smiled in appreciation at Jake and he returned it nervously. I patted his hand reassuringly. I leaned in and whispered in his ear so low that only he would hear. Even the other vampires in the room wouldn't hear it. Not even Edward, who was sitting right next to me.

"Do you know already?" he shook his head. I nodded.

"I know you do though," He said glancing at Edward out of the corner of his eye. I smiled slightly. He still hated the fact that Edward could read minds.

"It really does come in handy, you know." I told him. He grunted in response.

Just then, Alice came dancing into the room. The whole room fell silent. Renesmee looked up into her aunts fierce eyes with a nervous look. She was so smart. And I could see it now more than ever.

"I know why they're coming," She announced. Throughout the room, there was a sensation that made me feel like everyone was holding their breath just as I was. "They want to see Nessy again." Alice continued, looking nervously around the room. "They want to make sure she's still just as harmless as she was 10 years ago. I don't think that will be too hard to prove, but I do think they've got back-up plans. It's that, that makes me nervous for all of us. I don't know what their planning. I'm really scared because they're doing their best not to formulate it all in their minds. You know how my visions work. It has to be set in their minds before I can see it in a vision. They have to think about it. I don't know what their planning. And they're being very careful not to give us enough time to get a group together as big as the last time. I know we've still got the wolves though."

"No problem!" Jake said instantly. Outside, I heard Seth's low growl and Leah's reluctant but accompanying higher pitched growl along with it.

We all looked at Alice with fear in our faces, even Nessy. What would happen to us?

A while later, I looked at Edward, lifted my shield, and thought 'we need to talk,' so that he would know that I had something to say. He stood and pointed discretely toward the farthest part of the back yard. I thought, 'Jake too,' as we walked. He gestured at Jake, then at Renesmee and then at Rosalie. Jake handed Renesmee to Rosalie and followed us outside. Edward looked around the room with a "don't follow" look on his face and everyone stayed where they were.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked, once we were far enough away so that the others wouldn't hear.

I took a deep breath to steel myself for what I was about to say.

"I had a thought as Alice was speaking," I said slowly and nervously. "Now, before either of you say anything, I want your word that you'll let me finish what I'm thinking. Do I have your word?"

Edward nodded, but Jake looked worried.

"Jake?" I pushed. Finally, he slowly, reluctantly, nodded. I smiled weakly in thanks, and then took another deep breath.

A-N: haha! Another cliffhanger. I bet you wonder what's going to happen next. Well, you'll have to wait and see. I got 2 awesome reviews on the first chapter! I'm hoping for 5 on this one. Help me out here. I can't wait to see what you guys think. Please R-and-r. Happy reading! I'd also appreciate any ideas you may have. I really think I can go somewhere with this one. Tell me what you think. Thanks to all who read, and a special thanks to all who reviewed.

Shaleah


End file.
